My One and Only
by tinhyeu92
Summary: CHAPTER 17 UP! This story is about how Bradin meets a new girl names Jenna after Callie breaks up with him. Then she returns and finds out that Bradin has moved on. She gets angry & tries to create problems for Bradin.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Introduction

It was a bright and sunny day in Playa Linda where all people do is surf and hang out. There was one particular teen that didn't like all that. All she liked to do was to sit out in the beach and think about the future. But one day, as she was just walking out of the beach, she bumped into a handsome teenage boy.

" Oh, I'm sorry…I'm not always this clumsy." She said with embarrassment. She didn't know whom she bumped into until she looked up and saw this amazingly cute guy with green eyes and dirty blonde hair.

" Oh no, it was my fault. I should have seen where I was going. Do you know you're really pretty…What's your name?" asked the curious teen.

" It's Jenna. Thanks." She said as she looked away, blushing.

" Oh, that's a pretty name. Well, my name is Bradin. Bradin Westerly." He said.

" That's a really nice and unique name. Well, Bradin… I have to go. It was really nice bumping into you. I hope I see you again." She said as she walked away fascinated by his looks.

" Me too." He whispered as she walked away.


	2. POV's

Chapter 2 – POVS

Jenna's POV

_While I was walking home, I tried to remember what I had just seen. I finally met a guy who wasn't all up on me and who I really liked. I can't wait till I can see him again. _

_He was so cute. All I could do was look into his eyes and melt. The way he talked to me, it was so breathtaking. He might be my new crush. sigh_

Bradin's POV

_Wow! Jenna was so wow…Her beautiful brown hair, her sweet tone of voice…She wasn't like Sarah or Callie. There was something about her that was so out of this world. Nothing can mess this up for me._


	3. A Person from the Past

Author's note: Srry, if my stories are short. I cant think of things to write. I'm not that old as most of ya'll so I'm not that great of a writer. Sorry!

Chapter 3 – A person from the past

On his way to surfing practice, he saw a familiar girl that he felt like he already met before. OMG! Is that Callie?

" Hey, tough guy!" yelled Callie.

" Hey…what are you doing here? I thought you moved to New Jersey with your mom." Bradin said not wishing for her to stay here.

" Can't a girl visit her boyfriend?" she said as she stroked Bradin's hair. Hoping that he would say something back.

" We are not together anymore. I thought you were going to be gone forever so I kinda moved on." He whispered. Wishing for Callie to understand.

" What! You bastard! " screamed Callie on the top of her lungs.

"Sorry." Bradin said as he walked away. He thought that he would never see her again plus he just met Jenna. He wanted to get to her and maybe ask her out. Nothing was going to make Callie and Bradin come back together. He really has changed. To him, Callie was just an ordinary girl who he used to love.


	4. Why?

Chapter 4 – Why?

Jenna was on her way to the beach yearning for Bradin to be there too. All of the sudden she felt someone touch her back, so she thought it was one of those perverted guys so she turned around and slapped him. Then she realized that it was Bradin.

" I'm so sorry. I thought you were some guy who wanted to make a move on me, but I guess you're not the kind of guy, huh?" she asked feeling guilty.

" It's ok. No, I'm not that kind of guy. I don't usually hit on girls that quick. I actually get to know them before I do that." He quickly said.

Jenna's face was all red like she just got slapped. She was thinking of asking Bradin to go eat lunch with her but she was afraid of him rejecting her. With some hesitation, she decided to ask him anyways.

" Hey, Bradin do you want to go eat lunch with me? It's ok if you are busy, I don't mind going by myself." She asked sweetly, afraid he will be busy.

" Sure, I was going to go eat lunch anyways. Where do you want to go?" he asked excitedly, reaching for her hand.

" Anywhere…" she said smiling, right when her cell phone rang.

"_Hello? Uh-huh… I'm about to go eat lunch with a friend. Oh really? OMG! Have you called Dad yet? How did that happen? Ok, tell her to sit tight." End of Conversation _

" What was that? What happened?" Bradin asked anxiously, hoping nothing bad was going on.

" I have to go. I'm really sorry." Jenna said as tears were forming in her eyes.

" Why? Did I do anything wrong? Are you mad at me?" he asked as he was thinking if he had rushed things. He was planning to get her number and call her but she ran off so quickly that he couldn't. Oh well, he'll try to see her again tomorrow.


	5. Will You?

Chapter 5 – Will you…

_" Yo, dude pick up! Yo, dude pick up!" _ Bradin's Cell Phone rang.

_" Hello? Hello? Hey, what's up? Sure I guess, I'll meet you at the beach at around uh…10:00. I have to get ready. Alright, see ya." End of conversation _

As Bradin got ready for the beach, he thought of what happened to Jenna yesterday. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.

" Hey, sleepy head. There is someone here to see you. It's a girl named Jenna. She looks really pretty. Is it that girl who you've been trying to see lately?" said 13-year-old Nikki.

" Oh, tell her to wait a moment." He said as he pulled up his navy blue shorts.

While Bradin got all his stuff for surfing, he was thinking about why Jenna was here in his house. Maybe she is here to tell him what happened or maybe she was here to be with him. Well, he was about to find out.

Jenna was looking out the window when Bradin came in the living room. She looked so perfect so fine, Bradin thought…He wanted to hold her in his arms but he would have to wait till he knows whats going on.

" Hey…Sorry for leaving you yesterday. It's just that my mom had a heat stroke and I had to get home. Would you mind going to eat lunch with me again?" she asked thoughtfully.

" Its ok… family is more important. Sure, why not?" he said thanking god that he would have another chance to ask her out again.

As Bradin and Jenna were walking to Johnny's restaurant, Bradin stopped and took Jenna's hand.

" Jenna, I know we just met but will you please go out with me? Its ok if you don't want to but, I really like you and you aren't like any other girl I've ever met." He said as he stroked her hair.

" Oh, well, I really like you too and this is like a dream come true to me but is it ok if I need some time to think about it? I mean you're right we just met and I don't know you very well." She replied sweetly…" but I'm willing to consider it." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. His cheek was so warm and nice.

" Alright then. Well, lets go in and eat. I'm starving." He said while rubbing his stomach. He was so glad that she said yes. When she kissed him, he felt so special that a girl like her will do something like that to him. He finally found her.


	6. I Love You

Chapter 6 – I love you.

Bradin was on his way to surfing practice, when someone covered his eyes and said, " Hey, babi. Where are you headed? Looking for me, I hope?" the curious girl said.

Bradin smiled, turned around , picked the girl up and kissed her on the cheek and finally realizing that it was Jenna.

"Hey, sweetie! Well, I'm going to surf practice and yes, I was going to go look for you right after it. But now I don't need to, huh? I have to go, give me a kiss for good luck." He whispered sweetly into her ear.

Jenna gave him a kiss and went off. She was so glad she found a boyfriend who was finally for her and not her looks. She loved him and she would never want to let him go.

One hour passed and here comes the teen now, soaked with water head to toe.

" Hey, babi! How was I out there? Be honest?" he yelled as he put up his board.

" You sucked! Just joking…you were great honey.." she replied. " Are you ready to go?"

" Yeah, lets go." Bradin said as he reached for Jenna's hand.

Jenna smiled and kissed him on the… not the cheek but the lips. When she kissed him, his lips were warm but a little salty because of the water of the beach. She could feel his tongue in her mouth but she didn't care as long as she let him. But all of the sudden, he stopped the kiss.

" Let's go, my aunt is gonna kill me if I don't get home now. We can finish that later." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. Jenna stopped him and said,

" Bradin, I have something to say to you." Jenna said nervously. The look on Bradin's face turned down.

" Whats the matter? Are you okay?" he said worried.

" No, nothing is wrong. I love you. Bradin, when you kissed me back I just felt that you were the one for me and I never wanted to let go. I hope you are the one for me. There, I said it." She whispered softly, scared that he didn't love her back.

" Babi, I've been wanting to tell you that since forever. I love you too and I think you are the one for me too. I will always be here for you. Come here." He said as he reached for her and hugged her. He couldn't believe what he just heard and said. He really loved no matter what happened and he didn't care that Callie was in town too. Jenna was his and only his. The two lovebirds held hands and went home to Bradin's house to chill.


	7. He's Mine!

Thank You everyone for the awesome reviews! Especially JessesFan0409. You gave me the most reviews! Thank you again! PLZkeep on reviewing with ideas if u have any. Here is chapter 7! Hope you like it!

Chapter 7 – He's Mine!

Jenna and Bradin were at the beach hand in hand till Callie came up and pushed Jenna off of Bradin.

" What the hell are you doing on my boyfriend? You slut! Get off of him. He's Mine!" shouted Callie as she reached for Bradin's arm.

" Get off of me, Callie! What in God's name are you doing? What is the matter with you? Jenna is with me now. I told you, Callie. We are OVER, ok? I've moved on," hollered Bradin, pushing Callie out of his way. He meant what he just said, Jenna was his girlfriend now and no one and nothing can change that. While Bradin was fighting with Callie, Jenna rushed on home. She was mad at Callie for shoving her on the ground. She had no right to do that. Bradin chose her, not Callie. His fling with Callie was over! She just needed to let go, he did.


	8. I'm SorryNOT!

Chapter 8 – Revenge

Callie's POV 

_I can't believe Bradin just did that to me. I thought he was still on me, but now he's over me. _

_I have to get back at him for breaking up with me. Wait a minute, I broke up with him, but that still doesn't give him the right to say we're over! Ugh…. Guess what, I know one thing that will make his relationship with Jenna turn miserable. He will just have to see what is in store for him. No one messes with Callie Robertson and gets away with it. _

It was a cloudy day in Playa Linda where not much was happening. Jay is still working in his shop, Johnny is getting ready to open his shop and Susannah and Ava are packing to go to Paris for their new wedding dress line.

Bradin was in the kitchen getting a turkey sandwich for Derrick when the doorbell rang. Derrick went to go get it while Bradin was hoping it would be Jenna.

" Hi, Is Bradin there? I just have to talk to him for a while" whispered Callie as she looked for Bradin.

" Bradin is busy right now. Come back later" said Derrick. He knew that Bradin would not want to see her. Not after what happened with Jenna. He could see that Callie was furious.

" I know he is in house and I know he isn't busy with anything. Let me in or I'll get mad!" yelled Callie. She looked like a monster in Derrick's eyes. She was red like a hot chili pepper.

" Alright, alright. Gosh! Don't have a cow!" barked Derrick as he lead Callie to Bradin's room.

" Bradin, someone is here to see you." Stated Derrick. He was hoping that Bradin wouldn't open the door so Callie could just go home. He was tired of Callie bossing him around.

" Who is it? If it's Callie, tell her to leave! I had enough with her." Asked Bradin hoping that Callie wasn't there or she would kill him.

Callie had heard enough. She marched into Bradin's room and slapped him right on the place where he got bruised the other day.

" What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just march into my room and abuse me! Get out before I call my aunt to call the police. Callie, get out!" shouted Bradin. He had had it! He didn't care if Callie hit him or not. He was furious!

" Fine! All I wanted was to talk but if you want me to leave so bad then I'll leave. You better watch your back and your new girl's back. You never know when something bad is going to happen." Replied Callie. She was nice on the outside but once you did something bad to her. You wish you never did it.

Next afternoon

Jenna was on her cell phone with Bradin till Callie came up to Jenna and apologized for what she did to Jenna.

" It's alright. I would have the same thing if I were you. Not really, but I understand why you did that." Said Jenna, as she was about to open her arms out to hug Callie.

" Ok, now that's cleared up. Do you want to go eat lunch?" asked Callie.

" Sure. Where do you want to go?" proposed Jenna.

" Your choice, my treat." Suggested Callie. Her plan was about to work. Jenna better watch out for what she's choosing.

" Ok, lets go to Alice's Diner. Ok with you?" questioned Jenna.

" Awesome! Let's go, I'm starving!" exclaimed Callie. Her plan was about to begin. And lets just say that it isn't pretty.


	9. Emergancy!

A/N: to the ppl who reviewed me and said that they hate Callie. I hate her just as much. That's why I made her in this story evil and rude. Thanks again for the fantastic reviews! Here is Chapter 9. It is pretty long compared to the other ones I wrote.

Chapter 9 – Emergency!

Callie and Jenna were on the way to Alice's Diner till Callie's cell phone rang.

_Conversation_

"_Hey! Uh- huh…is it all set? Good. We are coming over. See you there. Bye-bye…"_

_End of Conversation_

" Who was that? What's ready?" inquired Jenna as she was starting to get anxious.

" It's nothing. Let's go eat. Aren't you hungry? Hurry!" yelled Callie while she pulled Jenna along to the diner.

Jenna thought that something was going on but she didn't really care because she knew that she and Callie are friends and friends don't do anything bad to each other or so she thought.

" Hi! I would like a double cheeseburger and a medium coke. What do you want Jenna? Why don't you try the Veggie Burger? It's really good, trust me." Suggested Callie hoping that Jenna would really get it.

" Oh, ok. I'll have one of those and a medium diet coke. How much would that be?" asked Jenna as she pulled out her wallet.

" $9.15," said the old, large cashier. Jenna took out a ten-dollar bill and handed it to the cashier. At that time, Callie had to the restroom to wash her hands. In the meantime, Jenna went to look for table for the two teens.

" Hey! Oh good, you got the food. I just need to get some ketchup. Be right back." Said Callie with big smile on her face.

Callie went over to the counter and asked to talk to a guy named Reggie. She talked to him and told him to call the girl sitting in front of her and ask her some random questions. Then he gave her a small bag of some white powder and on went Callie to Jenna.

" Hey, the cash register guy wants to talk to you. I don't know why but just go over there but don't give out any personal things like your number. These guys are really perverted. I'll stay here and watch the food." Proposed Callie as she sat down careful not to drop the small bag of powder.

" Oh, ok…are you sure he wants to talk to me? Whatever, I'll just go." Replied Jenna. While Jenna was gone, Callie put the mysterious white powder into Jenna's diet coke and then she stirred it around with the straw.

" This is what you get for stealing my boyfriend. But this isn't over. There is more to come, just wait and see." Chuckled Callie. After all that was done, she walked over to Reggie and Jenna and told Jenna to eat because her food was getting cold. Jenna said ok and got back to her seat.

" Whew! Thanks for getting me out of that conversation with that weird dude. He was talking about Mount St. Helen's eruption. Like who cares?" exclaimed Jenna as she sipped some of her drink. Callie slightly smiled when she saw Jenna take a drink of her drink. Jenna didn't notice how it tasted, she was thirsty like a person out on the desert.

On the way home, the car ride was loud and weird.

Jenna was jumping up and down on the seats and Callie was quiet. Jenna was screaming, " I love America" out of the window and flicking everyone off that came into her sight.

" Hey, Callie! Join the fun! Oh, Can you also pull down the sunroof?" yelled Jenna as she was waiting for the sunroof to open.

" NO! I can't because you might do something that you'll regret. Just Jenna, calm down. What's the matter with you?" asked Callie. Then she remembered what was wrong with Jenna. The white powder. The white powder was a mixture crack and some other ingredient that she didn't know. She didn't realized what else was going to happen next though. Then Jenna started to slow down her excitement. Her face suddenly turned green and purple.

"Uh…Callie, I don't feel good. I think I'm gonna bluh……" whispered Jenna as she threw up all over Callie's new car and then turned unconscious.

" Jenna! Are you ok? OMG! I have to call the police!" hollered Callie, scared that the police might find out that she did it. But that didn't stop her from calling the police.

" Hi. My friend fainted and puked all over my car. Yes, she is unconscious. I dunno if she had anything bad to eat. We just went out to lunch and then she started getting hyper like she was high then this happened." lied Callie to the police officer on the other line. She was worried yet happy that she got back her revenge. After the police and the paramedics came, Callie called Bradin and told him what had happened. Bradin rushed down to the hospital and found Callie's parents were there, Jenna's parents were there and his aunt was there.

" What happened? Callie told me that Jenna was high on something. Does anyone know who gave her the drugs? I know for a fact that Jenna does not do drugs." Exclaimed Bradin, sweating like a pig. He thought of who would do that, but he didn't suspect anyone. Then he realized that the other night Callie and him were having a big fight and she told him to watch out for his back and Jenna's back.

" Excuse me everyone. May I speak to a doctor or a officer in private for a moment? I think I know how this happened." Asked Bradin as he pushed everyone out of his way.

" Of course you may" said the nurse who led him to the officer and the detective. Bradin told the whole story about him and Callie and about how Callie said that he and Jenna better watch out. The detective wrote all these things down and thanked Bradin for his information. Then the officer and the detective went to the crowd of worried parents and made a speech that they have a suspect. They also said that they would have to keep Jenna here for another week for testing. Bradin glanced at Callie to see how she was reacting and what he found was pretty surprising. She was talking on her cell phone like nothing was going on but he knew for sure that she did it.

Do ya'll like this chapter? Please Review with new ideas and suggestions! BYE!


	10. Am I awake?

Today is my birthday! YAY! I finally turned 13! N e wayz, here is Chapter 10! Remember to read and review!

Chapter 10 – Am I awake?

It was 10:00 pm and everyone had gone home except for Bradin and Jenna. Bradin was sleeping quietly near Jenna's bed; waiting for Jenna to wake up so he could tell her about everything has been going on. Then he had a weird yet frightening dream.

_A patient in Room 35 has passed away. Again, in Room 35 a patient has passed away. Bradin didn't think that the room that Jenna was in was 35. He rushed in and found the bed folded nice and neat with no one in it. Jenna was dead from drug poisoning. He thought that none of this was true till he found Jenna's parents coming towards him saying, " This is all your fault! This is all your fault!" These words kept echoing in his head._

Then all of the sudden, he broke away from the dream and felt a warm touch on his cheek. He woke up and found Jenna awake laying there smiling at Bradin.

" Hey, babi…Sorry, I was out so long. What happened? The only thing I remember was yelling and screaming in someone's car." Asked Jenna as she sat up in her bed.

" Well, it is a pretty long story. But the shortest way I can put it was that someone gave you some drugs and you took them. Now you're here for testing. Does it make sense?" explained Bradin. He could feel tears forming in his eyes but he tried his best to hold them down.

" Oh…I didn't know. But all I know is that I'm not the kind of girl who takes drugs. We just have to wait and see who gave them to me." Said Jenna as she realized that Bradin was holding down his tears. That made her started to cry, seeing that Bradin was really worried.

" What's the matter babe? You can let them out, don't keep them all inside. Come on, tell me." Whispered Jenna as she patted a seat next to her.

" I was so scared! I thought I lost you. I also had a weird dream while I was sleeping. In my dream, you didn't make it and these words kept haunting me. Babi, I love you with all my heart, and I would do anything to keep you alive. I love you so much that you wont believe. I love you! I can't keep saying that enough." Exclaimed Bradin as he pulled Jenna in for a kiss. She returned it even more passionately wishing that they could make out even more but they couldn't because they were in public.

" I love you too. I just wish I can get out for this stupid hospital and go out with you to somewhere we have never been to." Said Jenna waiting for Bradin to say something.

" Me too. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Everyone thinks that Callie did it. I was the first one to point it out because the other day Callie told me to watch my back and yours." Clarified Bradin as he sat up.

" I forgot all about her. I think it was her too. She was talking to some guy and he gave her a bag with something in it but I dunno what." Said Jenna, finally realizing how all of this happened. Then some old, serious officer came in the room and told Bradin that he needed to talk to Jenna privately. Bradin knew that it was about Callie so he just left them alone. He wanted Callie to get caught so bad. He would anything…then he would get his revenge. This is a dog eat dog world…you never know what is coming till you finally realized it.

So? Is it good? I need ur help! Be honest! Review! Thanks!


	11. Another Crime My Poem

Chapter 11- Another Crime/ My Poem

Callie was on her way to the market to buy a card and flowers for Jenna to make her think that she had nothing to do with Jenna's crisis the other day. Callie didn't care much about being suspected because she was the one who called the police. So who would call for the cops if they did it? Only a good liar can make the police believe that they didn't do it. She also went and bought some sleeping pills for Bradin to get him back for going out with Jenna instead of her. She was going to stop by his house after so she could break the pills and put it into his drink. Callie had such a devil's mind.

" Jenna, you will be in the hospital for one more week. We still have to find out who did this to you." Reluctantly said the doctor whose name tag said Dr. Wilkens. He was probably around the middle ages and had a divorce a couple of times. His face looked desperate and frustrated with everything that came his way.

" Ugh…I have to stay in here for another week? How can I survive without getting out and doing stuff with my babi? I'm gonna ask if they will let me." Whispered Jenna as she sat up and rang her little bell to call the nurses.

" Miss, is it ok if I can get out for a little bit while they are testing? I'll be back whenever they want me back. Please! Can I?" asked the girl who has been waiting oh so patiently for the past 2 weeks.

" I guess but you have to come back when I call you on your cell. Is that clear?" asked the nurse as she pointed her finger to Jenna.

" Yes, Ma'am." Said Jenna as she hugged the nurse and walked out of her room for the first time.

Jenna was ready to explore the world again, seeing the fresh, piney trees, the astonishing air, and the shining sun whose job is to light up the day with its magnificent rays.

Her first task was to surprise Bradin at his house. She quickly got a taxi and told the driver Bradin's address. She couldn't wait to see him. He wasn't allowed to go into her hospital room because the doctors said she needed her rest when she really needed Bradin.

After a 15 minute ride to Bradin's house, she got ready and walked up to his house and rang the doorbell. Nikki opened the door and led Jenna into Bradin's room. The houses felt so calm and peaceful not like that hospital where it is loud and obnoxious.

" Thanks Nikki! Bradin? Are you in there?" asked Jenna as she knocked on his door. She was wondering why he wouldn't open the door, so she opened it herself. She found Bradin laying down on the floor, with a bruise on his left eye, and deeply in sleep.

" Bradin! OMG! Are you okay? Bradin, wake up! Babi! Please tell me you are okay!" screamed Jenna as she started to get worried and called in his aunt and everyone else to come in and help her.

" Oh My Lord! Call 911!" shrieked Ava as she started try to talk to Bradin. Nikki was about to get the phone when she saw Jenna crying and went over to calm her down instead of getting the phone.

" Bradin, honey? Baby, wake up! Jenna, come over here!" yelled Ava as she motioned Jenna into the room. Jenna was in tears, wishing that he wouldn't be really hurt or even die.

" Jenna, I want you to kiss him. I know, its weird but it would wake him up. Kiss him passionately." Said Ava as she nodded Jenna the ok to kiss him.

At this time, Jenna was kissing him, putting her tongue into his mouth as much as she could. She was crying yet being happy at the same time for kissing him. Then all of the sudden, Bradin started kissing her back. He finally woke up.

" OMG! He's awake!" hollered Jenna as she held him up and kissed him on the cheek. Ava, Susannah, Johnny, and Jay all ran to Bradin and started talking to Bradin seeing if he was awake for sure.

" Whoa! Everything feels so dizzy. Everything is in two. Where am I?" asked Bradin as he fell back on Jenna's lap. He smiled and pulled Jenna in for a kiss except he caught her earring. He must be really dizzy if he did that.

" Sorry, babi. I'm still a little woozy. Are you ok?" inquired Bradin as he wiped Jenna's tears away.

" I'm ok. I'm just glad that you're ok. Now I know how it feels when someone you really love gets sick or hurt. I guess that's how you felt about me when I fainted. Right?" asked Jenna. Ava and everybody went back to their rooms and left the two lovebirds alone.

" Yep, that's how I felt. I love you so much, Jenna." Whispered Bradin as he reached for a kiss. Jenna helped him up and asked him what happened.

Bradin told her the whole entire story but the short version was that all of the sudden he fell on the floor and went to sleep for about 5 hours. He remembered he didn't take any cold medicine, but he didn't care about who did it. All he cared about was Jenna right now.

It was 6:30 and the nurse hasn't called Jenna back yet so she still had time to be with Bradin.

" Jenn, can I show you something? It's a poem I made for you." Asked Bradin as he got it out of his pocket.

My Heart

I seem to have a problem with my heart.

I think I lost it.

It's like I'm searching through the dark.

I begin to panic.

Wondering what to do…

Then I remember,

My heart belongs to you.

" Is it good? I made it last night while I was thinking about you and how lucky I am to have a girlfriend and a best friend like you." Said Bradin as he looked at Jenna whose eyes were watering up yet smiling at the same time.

" Babi, no one has ever done something like that to me. That was so…sigh…I love you so much with words that cant express my feelings. I am also so very lucky to have you here with me right now. Nothing can top the way I feel right now. " Said Jenna as she walked to Bradin's lap and sat between his legs with his warm arms protecting her through anything.

" Anytime you need me, I'll be right here with you. Through thick and thin, we will be together till the end." whispered Bradin softly into her ears causing her ears to tickle.

" Bradin, you love me don't you?" asked Jenna as she sat up abruptly.

" Yes, I do Jenna. Very Much, why?" inquired Bradin as he sat up too.

" Then show it to me." Said Jenna while she went and closed the door. She was ready for this. Bradin was the only she was going to be with, might as well have make love to him to show how much she cared.

" Are you sure? I mean, I'm not forcing you." Proposed Bradin as he sat on the bed.

" Yes, I'm sure. I love you and I want to show it you because words cant show how much I love you so maybe doing this can express my feelings for you. Is that ok? I mean, if you don't want to then, I'll wait." Said Jenna as she followed Bradin to the bed.

" All right, if you insist. But if you feel uncomfortable, then we'll stop. Ok?" said Bradin as he got ready.

" I know, I know…So you ready?" asked Jenna as she laid on the bed.

" Ready when you are." Whispered Bradin as Bradin got on the bed.

This was it. They are going to lose their virginity that day.

Oh look, a review button? A perfect time to use it, huh? Please give me ideas if ya'll have n e . I might have to end it soon because I have to go on vacation and it would take me a while for me to write more chapters but I promise to put a sequel if ya'll want one.

To clarify things, I'm still a virgin but some of my friends aren't. I'm gonna try to write the part with --- from what my friend told me. And the poem, my ex-boyfriend gave it to me. I just saw him today but he didn't say n e thing 2 me…tear enuf with me! Email me! REVIEW!


	12. Author's Note

Hey Guys! Srry, i havent wrote another chapter in my story but i promise that by the end of next week i will have another chapter...i'm still on vacation so i dont have the time to write another chapter...well, how is everyone doing? me? i'm doing fine...plz email me if u have a chance! bye!

Next Chapter preview: Jenna and Bradin have sex for the first time and someone walks in on them... Who will it be? I wonder?


	13. Surprise!

Sorry, I haven't been writing this story more…I hope ya'll will forgive me…just to let the readers know that I'm starting two more new stories. I dunno when they are going to be published but it will be soon, I promise. I'll keep ya'll updated. Here is chapter 12, the one you have been waiting for. This chapter is T+ not K+. Also for all the lost time, I made this story longer than usual.

Chapter 12- Surprise!

" So are you ready?" asked Jenna.

" Ready when you are," said Bradin as he checked outside if everyone was sleeping yet. Jenna walked over to Bradin's bed and stroked Bradin's hair.

" I was born ready." Said Jenna as she laid down on the bed. Bradin looked a little shocked from what Jenna said. Who knew that Jenna had that side of hers?

Bradin started to passionately kiss Jenna and getting on top of her. He made his way up her shirt to undo her bra. Suddenly, Jenna stopped kissing him and pulled away.

" Bradin, please be gentle." Whispered Jenna, catching her breath.

" Babi, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," softly said Bradin as he began again to put his lips against Jenna's and putting his tongue into her mouth, making sure it would touch every inch of her mouth. Jenna also was fiercely sticking her tongue into his mouth and swirling it around as much as she could.

At this point, Bradin took Jenna's bra and shirt off and softly caressing her breasts. Jenna didn't mind, she was too busy sucking on his neck, giving him large hickeys. Jenna reached for Bradin's shirt and pulled it off of him, trying to catch her breath. Bradin's warm breath filled her body up with warmth and affection. It felt like he was making sure that she was his and only his. Bradin was gradually making his way to Jenna's skirt and pulling it off of her body. Now all Jenna had on her was her underwear. That soon came off. He was so amazed of how beautiful Jenna's legs were. They were glowing with gorgeousness. Jenna didn't even notice that Bradin took off her skirt and panty. She was just in the zone. Jenna looked down to Bradin's boxers, not sure if she should continue. Bradin already took hers down so she went right ahead and did the same.

The whole process of this took about an hour. When they finished, Bradin had 3 large hickeys on his neck. However, Jenna had only 2. The two were laying under the covers secretly giving each other kisses now and then. Thoughts of when they just met ran through their heads as they laid there in silence.

" I'm so glad I waited for the right person." whispered Bradin as he stroked Jenna's hair, looking at her gorgeous eyes and melting into them.

" Me too. I love you, Bradin. " said Jenna as she heard a knock on the door. She quickly grabbed her clothes and ran straight to Bradin's bathroom. Bradin hid his other clothes and put on his boxers. He quickly went to the door and asked who was there.

" Who is it?" asked Bradin as he signaled Jenna to be silent.

" Its me, Aunt Ava." Proposed the middle-aged woman who sounded grumpy since she was sleeping.

" What do you need, Aunt Ava?" asked Bradin.

" There is someone who wants to talk to you." Said Ava as she started to open the door.

" Oh! Umm…Wait one moment!" exclaimed Bradin, hoping that it wasn't Callie or he would be dead meat.

" Its Callie." Said Ava as she opened the door, wondering why Bradin is taking a long time to open the door.

" Oh, Shit!" whispered Bradin, hoping no one heard that.

Bradin rushed to the bathroom and told Jenna to sit tight bcuz he had company.

" What do you want, Callie?" asked Bradin as he was starting to get annoyed.

" I came here to surprise you and talk to you. Gosh! What the hell is wrong with you? Why is ur room messy? Whose purse is that over there?" curiously asked Callie.

" Nothing is wrong with me, I'm just tired. My room is messy bcuz it is and the purse is umm…Aunt Aunt Ava's." stuttered Bradin as he started to get nervous.

" Uh-huh…Can I use ur bathroom? I need to wash my hands. I just came home from a seafood restaurant and my hands are still sticky." Asked Callie.

" NO, I mean someone is in there" screamed Bradin. He walked over there and guarded the door.

" Who?" inquired Callie.

Then all of the sudden Jenna walked out of the bathroom.

" Hey, Brae. Is she gone…" said Jenna as she finally realized that Callie was standing there the whole time.

" Oh My! Ummm…Hi. I'm Jenna." Casually said Jenna as she held out her hand. Callie didn't take it. She looked pale as a ghost.

" Who? Why? When?" yelled Callie for everyone to hear. It basically made Bradin deaf.

" Callie, calm down. What is the problem? If you are still hung up on me then I have had enough with you. You have no right to tell who to date and what to do. I'm dating Jenna. Why? Because I love her more than the world. When? The Sex? Just an hour ago. Do you understand now?" sighed Bradin.

" No, I don't! You are supposed to be with me! You told me that you would have sex with me on the 25th of July! I still remember! You promised! Bradin, how could you choose her over me?" asked Callie who was furious but she knew she couldn't win this battle.

" Callie, Enough! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU! On the 20th, you left me! You broke my heart and I couldn't move on till I met Jenna. She has helped me with my problems." shouted Bradin as looked behind and saw the whole family standing there in shock.

" Guys, just stop. Callie, if you don't want me here, I'll leave. I'll tell my mom that I cant live here anymore and she will transfer me to L.A. Bradin, as much as I love you and want to be with you, I have to go. Your whole life is here including your past. I cant handle it! You can visit me as much as you want but only as friends. Callie still wants you. Give her what she wants before she goes psycho. Bye Everyone…Call me ok? 555-1891. Happy, Callie?" said Jenna as she ran away in tears.

" See what you did?" yelled Johnny as he went into the room and yanked Callie out of the room.

" You are not allowed in the house again! You just ruined Bradin's life. Why cant u move on?" asked Ava.

" Because." Said Callie looking like a complete slut.

" I have had ENOUGH with these bull! I'm leaving!" roared Bradin as he stormed out of the house looking for Jenna.

Bradin walked out to the shore and saw Jenna sitting there crying softly.

_She is so beautiful._ Thought Bradin as he walked toward her.

" Hey…Are you okay?" whispered Bradin as he wiped her tears away from her eyes.

" Hey…What are you doing here? I mean, isn't Callie going to get you?" Said Jenna, looking behind him if Callie was coming out.

" I wanted to talk to you. The bitch wont come out here. Look at me. I don't want you to move. No one wants you to move except for Callie but that doesn't matter. I don't care about her. I care about you and only you." Whispered Bradin as he pulled Jenna in for a kiss. He kissed her avidly and pulled away right when he tasted something salty. It was Jenna's tears.

" I know you do. Its just I cant stand Callie! I have never seen a ex-girlfriend like that.sigh I love you. Lets get back before your aunt thinks you have gone somewhere." Said Jenna as she stood up.

" I cant stand her either. I love you too. Ok, lets go." proposed Bradin, reaching for Jenna's hands.

The two walked into the house and didn't find Callie. Jay said that she already went home but her jacket was still there. Then they heard a bang on the door and found Callie standing there with a gun.

" Callie? What the HELL are you doing?" yelled Bradin and Jay at the same time.

" You'll see…" said Callie as she showed the gun to everyone.

" I cant stand this anymore. There is only one thing that can solve this." Proposed Callie.

" What is it?" inquired Susannah. All of the sudden,

BOOM!

Cliffhanger! Hahahaha! I love it when those happen…Whom did Callie shoot? What will happen next? See in the next Chapter- Guilt.

It will take a while for me to write the next chapter bcuz I have to start my summer homework and my other stories so it will keep ya'll hanging…Remember to review!


	14. Guilt

Thanks for the great reviews! They really made my day! Please keep it up!

Gringa088: I love insane people too...I'm insane! lol

Is everyone done with school yet? j/w...Read & Review! Thnx!

Chapter 14- Guilt

"Callie? What the HELL are you doing?" yelled Bradin and Jay at the same time.

"You'll see..." said Callie as she showed the gun to everyone.

" I can't stand this anymore. There is only one thing that can solve this." proposed Callie.

"What is it?" inquired Susannah. All of the sudden, BOOM!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stood in shock, seeing what they just witnessed in front of their very own eyes. Callie was dead. No one knew that she was that crazy about Bradin that she would actually kill herself if she didn't have him. Bradin couldn't believe his eyes. He just stood there, alone and quiet, wondering why Callie would do such a thing. Jenna ran home before Callie could even point the gun to her head. Ava was talking to the police and explaining everything that happened. She just left out the part where Jenna was involved.

" Yes, Sir. No, she didn't. Please come quickly. Thank you." said Ava to the police officer on the other phone line. Bradin finally walked out of the spot he was in and went to his room.

" Bradin? Are you alright? Where's Jenna?" asked Ava as she went to the kitchen and tried to look busy. Johnny, Jay and Susannah went outside to see if the police and the paramedics were coming or not. Bradin didn't reply. He just shrugged and went to his room.

Thoughts and Memories were rushing through his mind. When he and Callie first said " I love you" to each other, when Callie left him to go with her mom, everything that was in the past came back to him. He knew that this was all his fault yet it was her fault too. He didn't mean to make her kill herself. It's just that he met someone better. He knew this would haunt him forever. All of the sudden, a quick pain struck his stomach.

" Ugh...Whats wrong with my stomach? Uh..." whispered Bradin as he made his way to living room where he found Nikki and Derrick watching some cartoon.

" Bradin? Whats the matter?" inquired Nikki as she helped her older brother up to the couch.

" I think he has Guilt Gut. I heard that if you've done something bad to someone and it really hurt them then u will have guilt gut till the other person has forgiven u. In this case, Callie cant forgive u. She's dead. Bradin, u r on yourself for this one." said Derrick, trying to help.

" Uhh...Where is everybody? They took Callie's body?" asked Bradin as he sat up and grabbed the TV remote.

" Yeah...I dunno where everybody is...o well." proposed Nikki. Bradin went over by the phone and dialed Jenna's phone number.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring...This is Jenna, Katie, and Rob. We're not home right now so please leave a message at the beep and we will get back to you as soon as possible. BEEP!_

_Hey Jenna...Its Bradin. I know you don't even want to talk to me right now but I don't care. I can't believe how this all happened in one night. It started out great and ended horriblely. I love you, ok? We will get through this together. Meet me at Jay's shop tomorrow. Bye...Love u. BEEP!_

What Bradin didn't know what that Jenna was listening on the other line the whole time. She was crying her eyes out. She loved him but loving him made a person die. She didn't know what to do. All she could to do was meet him tomorrow and figure all this stuff out.

so...is it good? Bad? tell me! be honest! remember 2 check out my other fan fic. In My Heart, You Will Truly Stay. thnx! bye!


	15. Heartbreak

Hey Guys! Here is Chapter 15, Heartbreak! I'm thinking of like setting a goal, like setting an exact amount of reviews before I update again. So…When I get at least 45 reviews, I'll update again…ok? Well, enuf of me talking. Here is Chapter 15!

Chapter 15- Heartbreak

Bradin was on his way to Jay's shop until he met Callie's mom, talking to Johnny at his restaurant. He tried his best to hide from her, afraid that she will bring something up about Callie and her funeral. Unfortunately, Callie's Mom saw him and caught up to him.

_Beginning of Convo._

_Callie's Mom: Hi Bradin…_

_Bradin: Hi._

_Callie's Mom: I'm really sorry for what my daughter did. I never thought that she would actually kill herself for you. I guess she really loved you._

_Bradin: Umm…I have to get somewhere. I'm sorry. _

_Callie's Mom: Wait…(as she caught Bradin's arm before he could go) Callie's funeral is tomorrow. She would really appreciate it if you could make it since you kinda made all of this happen._

_Bradin: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I'm sorry for raising my voice. Excuse me._

_End of Convo._

He didn't want to talk to that lady anymore. He already felt bad for being part of it. He didn't need some lady making him feel guiltier. Besides, he still had the guilt gut. Isnt that enough? Now, he had to find Jenna and explain things to her.

When he got to Jay's shop, he found Jenna sitting outside of the shop on the bench waiting for him to show up.

She looks so sweet and innocent…sigh 

" Hey. How long have you've been waiting here?" he asked as he sat down next to her. Jenna seemed to be thinking about something important bcuz it appeared that she didn't see Bradin coming.

" Huh? Oh, hey babi." Whispered Jenna as she turned away from Bradin.

" What's the matter? Are you mad at me?" asked Bradin as he lifted Jenna's chin so her face could meet up with his face. He started to get worried. He noticed that her face wasn't as normal as usual.

" Umm… We need to talk." Jenna said as she turned to face Bradin. She could see the hurt in his eyes as she looked into his eyes. He had the most beautiful green eyes…sigh

" Oh… Those are the worst words in the English language. _We need to talk_ always ends up with something bad." Exclaimed Bradin while Jenna's eyes were about to produce tears.

" I'm sorry but I think we shouldn't see each other anymore." Whispered Jenna as she really started to sob more and more. Bradin looked shocked and began to pace.

" Jenna! How could you? This is the time I need you the most and you bail on me? I, I cant believe this is happening. Jenna, what have I ever done to you?" yelled Bradin as he wiped his tears away before anyone else could see.

" Bradin, I said I was sorry! Can't you see what you've done? You basically killed someone! I have never seen anyone commit suicide only in stories but now I have witnessed one! I love you, but I can't love a murderer," Shouted Jenna as she stood up and walked away from Bradin. Not only she walked away from him, she walked away from his heart. Bradin couldn't believe what just happened right before his eyes.

At this point, it started pouring rain. Playa Linda never rains in the summer until now. In a situation like this, no wonder why it rained. Now Bradin had to face Callie's friends and family tomorrow at her funeral by himself since the person he planned to go with him dumped him.

Bradin sighed and looked to the dark clouds and screamed on the top of his lungs, 

" **I hope you are happy, Callie! You got what you wanted!"**

_When he was done, he couldn't feel any worse so he just sat in the rain in misery until he saw someone standing in the rain that looked familiar. It wasn't human yet it wasn't like alien or anything…it was ! _

Well, that's it for this chapter…the cliffhanger was pretty obvious…so it wasn't really a cliffhanger. I couldn't think of anything so sorry…I NEED MORE IDEAS! I'M RUNNING OUT! Please read and review! Remember when I get at least 45 reviews, I'll review…

A special thanks to:

Jana

jessesfan0409

IlovJesseMcCartney55 

Caitlin

Soxbabe

kandykane33

gringa088

Thanks for reviewing! It really meant a lot to me! See u later!


	16. The Reason

Here is Chapter 16, its called The Reason. I used the song called The Reason by Hoobastank. I don't own it, its all Hoobastank's. Try to get up to 55 reviews! Thnx! 

Chapter 16- The Reason 

Bradin stood in awe, wondering whom he just saw in the rain. The person seemed so familiar to him but he still couldn't make out whom he saw. The mysterious figure came up closer and Bradin finally knew who it was. It was CALLIE! She was trying to say something but he couldn't hear it. Then he heard bits and pieces of what she was saying.

" I. Love. You." Whispered Callie as she crept up to Bradin. Bradin freaked out and slowly walked away from the inexplicable person.

" Cant. You. Hear. Me? I. Love. You." Said Callie while Bradin was too freaked out to stay and listen. He ran to Callie's house where Callie's mom left it and found her mom standing outside, thinking. Her mom still owned the house just in case if Callie or her wanted to come back. Bradin went up to her mom and started to tell her about what just happened.

_Convo._

_Callie's Mom: Hi, there Bradin._

_Bradin: Uh...I just saw Callie, like literally saw her. She was talking to me._

_Callie's Mom: Are you sick? She's not here anymore, Bradin._

_Bradin: I swear, I just saw her! _

_Callie's Mom: Sure, honey. Callie left a few things for you in her room. Why don't u go in and get them?_

_End of Convo._

Bradin nodded and went into the quiet house.

He looked around and saw all the pictures that Callie took when she was little. It made Bradin smile yet it made him mad. It was like a sign from God or a sign from Callie that wanted to make him feel guiltier. He finally got to Callie's room and progressed into her room. All the wonderful memories came back when he walked into the girly girl room. Pictures of her and Bradin were on the wall. Pictures of when they just met, pictures of when they went here and there. Everything that he missed drew closer back to him. Then he saw a box with his name on it near her closet. He walked over to it and untied it. He found picture frames, a letter, presents he gave her when it came to her birthday, and more. He saw the letter and opened it. It said:

To: Bradin, the guy I will always love 

_Hey. I don't know if one day we will part each other but if we will, I don't know what I would do. I know that one day I would have to go with my mom but I do, promise me that you will never forget me. I love you and I will always. I would die if I didn't have you._

_Love,_

_Your girlfriend, Callie._

To: Bradin 

_The other part of the letter was from a long time ago when you and I were together. Now this part of the letter was when I came back to Playa Linda for you. I saw you and your new girlfriend and it just made me sick to my stomach. I thought you would always be with me and only me, but I thought wrong. I tried to break ya'll apart but I couldn't. I guess it was fate. Now I have two confessions I want to own up to. Remember when Jenna and I went to lunch and Jenna got sick? Well, I was the one who caused that. I put the drug into Jenna's drink. It was me who did that. And the other confession when you fainted and sleep for about 5 hours? Well, it was me again. I broke 3 sleeping pills into your drink. Now you are probably furious with me but now that I'm not here anymore you cant do anything to me. I was planning to commit suicide a long time ago but I wanted to wait for the most perfect time. There, I told you everything. On the other part of the letter, when I said I would die for you. Its true. Ur my life, Bradin. I love you and if you don't love me back, I'll seriously kill myself. Now I hope YOU are happy. _

_Love,_

_Your ex-girlfriend, Callie_

_PS_

_Oh yeah, this is song is dedicated to you. Hope you like it!_

_This song is called _

_The Reason _

_By Hoobastank._

_I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  


_To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

After Bradin was done reading the letter, he burst out in tears. He didn't mean to hurt or kill her. He truly loved her and he didn't know that this would happen. Now he knew everything. She had harmed him and Jenna. He wanted to me mad at her and not be mad at the same time. All he had to right now was go meet Jenna and show her this letter. He packed everything back into the box and exited it out the room. He saw Callie's mom waiting for him outside the room. She was crying softly not wanting him to hear. He just glanced at her and walked away. He didn't know what else to do with her so he just left to look for Jenna.

Well, that's the end for this chapter…I'm thinking of ending this story soon. What do ya'll think?

These are to the readers who are so supportive by reviewing my story:

Gringa088

IloveJMAC

Jellybelly101

Kandykane33

Ilovejessemccartney55

Jmacsgurl15

Caitlin 

Jessesfan0409.

Thanks so much! Ya'll are so amazing! Thanks again!


	17. Getting Back Together

Hey, Guys! Thanks for the great reviews..Ya'll didn't make it up to 55 but that's alright…I'm happy about what I got. Sorry, I haven't been updating, I've been so busy yet lazy. Well, here is Chapter 17!

Chapter 17- Getting Back Together

Jenna was on her way to her house till it started to rain. She felt horrible about what she just did to Bradin, but it was the best or was it? She knew that it would hurt herself and Bradin but a girl has to do what a girl has to do. She stood in the rain looking up in the sky, searching for a star. She finally saw one and made a wish on it. She closed her eyes and finally thought of the perfect wish.

_I wish that Bradin and I could be together again without anyone or anything between us. I think I'm in love with him. _

She opened her eyes and knew that this wishing on a star thing would never work. She went to a bench near by and sat there in the pouring rain, crying to herself. Why did things have to get to complicated around her and Bradin?

Bradin was in his room, getting ready for Callie's funeral. He finished fixing his hair so now he had to look for his tux. The last time he wore it was at his parent's funeral. Just looking at the tux made him want to think about that time his parents passed away. He shook his head and wore the tux.

When he was ready, Aunt Ava was already out in the car waiting for him to come out.

" Are you ready, Hon?" asked Ava as she started the car.

" Yep, lets get this thing over with." Said Bradin as he put on his seatbelt.

On the way to the funeral, thoughts of Jenna kept coming into his mind. He needed to get her back. He was starting to fall in love with her.

" Aunt Ava, stop the car! I can't go to this funeral." Yelled Bradin as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

" Bradin, Where are you going? I can't just not let you go!" Ava exclaimed as she got out her cell.

" Aunt Ava, if I go then my life will be miserable forever and I could never forget Callie. I need to go look for Jenna. I need her. Can u please tell Callie's mom that I'm really sorry for doing this? Thanks! Call me if u need me. Bye!" said Bradin as he ran off to look for Jenna.

He ran to different directions, searching for Jenna's house. He forgot where it was but made no attempt to stop looking for it. Suddenly, he saw a young girl sitting on a bench, crying. It was Jenna!

" Jenna? Its me, Bradin." Bradin whispered into her ear as she turned back, shocked. She didn't know what to do. Should she hug him tightly or give him the cold shoulder? But I guess Bradin felt the same way. He stood there, wondering what to do. He did what he felt.

" Jenna, look I know I'm a wreck right now but I don't care. I came here to see you and that I need you in my life. No Matter what happens now, nothing will make me feel the same way I feel right now. Callie's gone, she cant hurt us anymore. I cant see you hurt anymore. I hope you feel the same way I feel about u right now. I Love You." Said Bradin as he stroked Jenna's delicate skin. He wiped the tears on her cheek and lifted her chin up.

" So? Say something." Proposed Bradin as he started to look worried. Jenna looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes. She couldn't help but fall in love with him again.

" I Love You too." Whispered Jenna as she went in for a hug. He pulled her in close to his body, making her feel the warmth against him. They both stood in the rain in each other arms. Nothing could break them apart now.

So… Good? Bad? Ideas? Running out of ideas…I think I'm just going to do a few more chapters then its over…Srry…Remember to R&R!

Special Thanks to:

IloveJmac

Soxbabe

Gringa088- u will always be part of my lists if u review! lol

kandykane33

Caitlin- Thanks for always reviewing! Ur the best!

Jessesfan0409

Thanks again! Bye for now:D


End file.
